Harry Potter and the Reapers of Souls
by Respawn.ftw
Summary: Harry is in the ministry of Magic where things are going pretty badly until some weapon meisters make an entrance. but what happens if the meisters see him as "just another witch?" The story is better than the summary. Review plz :D
1. enter: the meisters and weapons

_Near the end of the fifth book at the department of mysteries, after Harry reveals _that_ the prophecy is broken and Voldemort appears._

"I have nothing more to say to you Potter," he said quietly, "you have irked me too often, for too long. _AVADA KEDAVRA!_"

Harry had not even opened his mouth to resist, his mind was blank, his wand pointed uselessly to the floor.

"I'm gonna die here, its over" thought Harry , when suddenly a hand pulled him out of the way. The hand's owner, a blond girl in a school uniform, glared at him coldly, and said, "we're going to deal with him first," she pointed at Voldemort, "then your next, _witch_." She then turned to a white haired boy next to her. "Soul." The boy started to glow and transformed into a scythe. She then turned to Voldemort, who had been watching the entire exchange with growing interest, "Dark Wizard Tom Riddle, I'll be having your soul!" then she charged.

Elswhere in the department of mysteries….

Bellatrix had backtracked through the department after Voldemort had arrived, hoping that if she wasn't there, he would forget about her punishment. Possible, but not likely. She then came across Ginny, Luna, and Hermione who were all still incapacitated. Perfect. "crucio Crucio CRUCIO!!!" Bellatrix laughed insanely as the three's eyes fluttered open and started screaming horribly, when suddenly a pink light hit her hand and she dropped her wand "WHAT THE HELL!?!!!" She turned and was surprised to see a pale teenage boy in a suit with black hair that had 3 horizontal white stripes. The oddest part was that the boy didn't wield a wand, instead he held 2 muggle weapons, what were they? gums? At that moment the boy spoke, "pre-kishin Bellarix Lestrange, your soul is mine!"

In Yet another section of the Department of mysteries….

The remaining Death Eaters were in disarray, there was smoke everywhere and they were falling like flies to an unknown assailant. Eventually there was only one Death Eater left, and that's when the smoke cleared. Shocked, the remaining Death Eater watched as a blue haired boy holding a pair of sickles yelled in a voice louder than necessary, "THE GREAT ME, WHO IS GREATER THAN GOD WILL TAKE YOUR SOUL!!!!!!!"


	2. bye bye death eaters

So I decided that 2 reviews was enough for me to update soo here ya go, enjoy :D

**Shibusen to the Rescue!……kinda sorta**

_Moments before…_

**Maka**

"What the hell am I doing that boy is an enemy, _an enemy!!"_ but still, she couldn't bring herself to kill the young male witch in front of her, not yet at least. Maka then turned on the pale snake faced man and took a look at his soul. She found it to be a mutilated shadow of a soul, a snake wrapped around it, and what seemed like 7 bits and pieces missing from it. This was just as shinigami sama had described, a man who had torn his soul to pieces, this was her their target. Grabbing Soul, Maka charged at the snake faced man. Maka slashed at the man, was shocked as Soul bounced off what seemed like an invisible barrier. Satisfied that protego had blocked the young muggle in front of him, Voldemort screamed, "AVADA KEDAVRA!!!" and sent beams of green light flying at Maka. "Maka those lights are bad news, dodge them!" yelled her scythe. Obeying, Maka dodged and weaved between the deadly emerald lights….and was caught off guard by a new jet of light. Maka started screaming, this spell made her feel the worst pain she had ever felt. Voldemort smiled as she dropped her scythe and sank to her knees, trembling. "My my what a talented little muggle" sneered Voldemort, "but im afraid you have to die now." With that, He carefully aimed at her face and fired an Avada Kedavra, killing her.

At least, that's what he had intended to do. In reality, Voldemort had raised his arm, only to find that his wand hand wasn't there anymore. Moments later, the pain kicked in. Howling, Voldemort turned and glared hatefully at the white haired boy who dared wound him. Soul was smiling and drooling slightly, his left arm was a red and black blade. Voldemort dove at him, screaming, dodging the madman easily Soul ran to Maka. "Maka are you alright?"

"I'm fine Soul, let's get this bastard's soul and get out of here."

The bastard in question had found his wand and was pointing it at them with his remaining hand, "AVADA……"

"Now, Soul! Soul Resonance! Witch Hunter!"

"KEDAVRAAA!!!!!"

A jet of the deadly emerald light made a beeline for the two teens , and was quickly sliced neatly in half by a huge, glowing, blue scythe "Hexagonal Hunter!!!" Maka swung Soul and cut easily through Voldemort. His skin blew away, leaving the mutilated, sickly green, snake soul behind.

"Hey Maka is it really alright to eat that? It looks diseased…" Soul cast a wary eye towards the green orb.

"Since when have you been a picky eater? Just eat the thing and let's get out of here."

Soul made to grab the orb, but was shocked when it vanished.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!" screamed a distraught Soul, angered at his meal simply disappearing.

"Hey Maka that Kids a witch right?" Soul asked while pointing to an almost forgotten Harry, "Is it alright to eat him?"

"I guess, he is a witch after all," Maka still had her doubts, but knew that it was her job to eliminate the witches. Soul turned back into a scythe, and Maka raised him, ready to deliver a fatal blow.

**Death the Kid**

"You Hideous, unsymmetrical MONSTER just die, die!!"

"Kid is this really the time to be worrying about this?" asked one of his guns, sounding very panicked as blasts of light rained down on them.  
"I'm hideous, a disgrace, monsters like me shouldn't be allowed to live!!!"

"Don't worry Kid she's a lot more unsymmetrical than you are, compared to her you aren't that bad!" his other gun brightly exclaimed. The "she" Kid's gun was referring to was a screaming Bellatrix, who was firing multiple spells in their general direction.

Reality dawned on Kid, yes, that's right, that woman was grotesquely more unsymmetrical than he was, he should get rid of her, and do the world a favor.

Rising, Kid aimed and fired at the witch. She dodged and shot a spell which just barely grazed Kid's arm. Kid shot the wand out of her hand and took off running when he suddenly tripped and fell heavily to the ground, where he lay unmoving.

"Kid! What happended? Are you oky? KID!" yelled Liz

"Kid-kun answer us!!" cried Patty

"nonononononno im hideous! Flawed! That woman, she tore my sleeve, now im even more unsymmetrical!!"

"Get a hold of yourself Kid!"

During Kid's fit, Bellatrix had hurriedly went to look for her wand while they were distracted. Having found it she prepared to use the killing curse on the unsuspecting teen.

"No. This is unacceptable." Despair had given way to anger. This woman had made him unsymmetrical. He could never forgive her.

"Liz. Patty. Soul resonance!" Kid's wailing voice was now calm and collected, although suppressed rage could still be felt.

"Resonance rate stable"

"Noise at 2.4%"

"Dark needle soul wavelength charge complete"

"5 seconds to feedback…

4

3

2

1"

"Death Cannon" said Kid coldly and emotionlessly.

Bellatrix, stunned at the sight of the two guns turning into cannons, didn't have time to utter a single spell, and was quickly wiped away at the strong beam of light fired by Kid. All that was left were a couple smoky skulls drifting away.

**Black Star**

"WAHOO!!" screamed the energetic blue haired boy. He had cut through many of the masked witches, and the fight had destroyed every room that it went into. Black Star was on clean-up duty, he just didn't know it. If he had known, he would have been screaming at how the spotlight was being taken off of him, so he was told nothing but to destroy all the masked witches he found. Believing his "important" job to be done, Black star sent out to find Kid and Maka, while the remaining Death Eaters slipped away unnoticed.

Sorry if black star and Kid's part seem a bit less than Maka, I completely ran out of ideas for them. oh well ill make up for it next time, assuming I get enough reviews :P

Also I may or may not be adding more anime/mangas to the crossover so here are the choices:

D grayman

Bleach

Fullmetal alchemist

Negima

Fairy tail

Deadman wonderland

Psyren

Rosario vampire(?)

Darker than black

None

Just vote on as many as u want and suggest any I might have missed and I might do something depending on how familiar I am with it. Of course this assuming I get more readers sooooo….REVIEW :D


	3. enter: a white haired exorcist

So so so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time, hell I haven't even been on the site since my last update -_- the sad part is that this was finished on the first day of summer break and I haven't gotten to uploading it til now. Oh well :P

Cylon One: Question: "Kid is this really the time to be worrying about this?" asked one of his guns, sounding very panicked as blasts of light rained down on them.  
"I'm hideous, a disgrace, monsters like me shouldn't be allowed to live!"  
"Who said the last part and why?"

Answer: I believe the last part was Kid, sorry if I made it sound confusing

sulfur angel: its no problem I actually like reading through all the feedback, its nice to see someone taking their time to review :D

on to the story :D

* * *

Harry watched as the possibly insane blonde girl swung her scythe upwards. Apparently she wasn't one for playing around and would rather finish him off quickly. He shut his eyes and waited for the feeling of metal meeting flesh and bone, the pain of his life being torn away.

"At least" he thought, "Voldemort is dead now, so I don't have to worry about the others." The hair at the back of Harry's neck prickled and he instinctively knew that the girl had started her downswing. He waited.

CLANG

That wasn't the sound of a scythe hitting a person, rather it was the sound of metal on metal, confused, Harry looked up, and all he saw was an unearthly white glow.

Soul was pissed. As unappetizing as it was, a soul was a soul and he wasn't too happy when his meal had disappeared right before his eyes. Now this second witch was being blocked by a freak in a Halloween costume. This just wasn't his day.

Maka, on the other hand, had recovered quickly and hopped back a few feet, out of the range of the clawed hand that had blocked her. She inspected the newcomer warily, it was a writhing white mass, and the only discernable features where a black claw and a silver mask on its face. Certain that it was a pre-kishin, Maka activated her soul perception and was shocked to find that he was completely human.

"Are you a meister?" She called out

"An exorcist" it…..he replied in a surprisingly soft, polite voice. Maka could've sworn that he was just a bit older than her if not the same age. At that moment, as if to prove Maka right, the white mass receded a bit to reveal a teenage boy in a black coat with a silver cross over his heart. The mask, however, stayed on, hiding his face.

The strange boy continued, "I'm afraid I cannot allow you to take this boy, I was told to protect him at all cost."

Maka was about to argue when Soul decided he had had enough, in a flash of light he turned back into a human and began walking away

"C'mon Maka, cool guys shouldn't have to deal with this stuff"

"but…" Maka still hesitated,

"He's a human isn't he? We aren't supposed to kill anyone unless they are a pre-kishin or a witch" Soul continued walking.

Throwing a last reproachful glance over her shoulder at the strange boy and the witch she ran to catch up.

"Ah, Maka, Soul there you are" said Kid as the two arrived at the meeting place. "I was just about to contact father"

Kid pointed both of his index and pinky fingers at the ground, where a cartoonlike skull appeared, followed by an apparition of a strange spiky figure

"Hello hello everybody" it said in a cheery, slightly idiotic voice, "I trust the mission went well?"

"Yes father the assigned targets were exterminated, however," Kid threw a reproachful glance at a certain blue haired meister, "a few managed to get away"

"Mhhm that's fine, Maka were you able to exterminate your target as well?" the apparition now turned to the girl.

"Hai shinigami-sama, but there were a few problems"

"Oh?" shinigami asked, as the others turned to look at Maka.

"well…"

"His soul disappeared!" cut in an irate Soul, "and when we attacked the other witch, this

weirdo stopped us and said he was an exorcist!"

At the revelation, Shinigami-Sama seemed to freeze, then in a lower more serious voice he said, "Return to Shibusen as fast as you can, I want to speak with you when you arrive." With that the connection cut off.

"exorcists…" mused shinigami-sama.

Allen was surprised that they had given up so easily, but decided not to question it. Instead he turned to the trembling teen next to him,

"are you alright?" he asked kindly, the mask had finally moved from his face , showing a teen with snowy white hair and a bright red scar over his eye that led up to a red pentacle.

Harry just barely managed to nod.

As if he just remembered something, Allen started searching through the pockets on his uniform.

"Here, the old man told me to tell you to drink this," Allen handed Harry a glass vial filled with a grayish silvery liquid, a little darker than mercury. Harry stared at it for a second debating, and then decided to drink it. Almost instantly, his eyes glazed over and he fell into a peaceful dreamless sleep, free from psychotic murderers, scythe wielding girls and strange white haired exorcists.

Allen looked over the unconscious Harry worriedly then gave a start when he heard a loud CRACK. Allen got into a battle stance but relaxed when the same old man he had met briefly at headquarters walked towards them.

"Thank you for taking care of Harry, Allen" said Dumbledore, smiling slightly as he approached

"Sir, about the mission…."

"Voldemort has been defeated but he is still very much alive, and Harry Potter Is still In danger" stated Dumbledore

"So the mission still isn't over then." said Allen

"Im afraid not, but for now you may return to your headquarters, Harry should be safe, and I will send your superior an owl later in the summer with the details"

Allen, satisfied, called his ark and disappeared into the shining structure.

Harry woke up in the hospital wing of Hogwarts. _where? how? _he thought before he fell back as a wave of nausea struck him. Harry tried to remember what had happened, but there seemed to be a haze over his mind, he could remember up to where Voldemort appeared but anything after that was gone. Something seemed to tug at the edges of his mind, but as he desperately tried to remember it, it grew weaker and weaker, until it drifted off. Giving up on remembering, Harry took in his surroundings and realized where he was and what time it was, it was dark, and he instinctively knew it must be late at night. Harry laid his head back onto his pillow and fell back into a blissful slumber.

* * *

Pretty miraculous rescue eh? What? Its not like I could just kill Harry off right? At least not that easily *chuckles evilly* anyways YAY FOR DGM ^_^

So I just finished reading Katekyo Hitman Reborn, and God dammit it is awesome im debating whether to add it or not. Ive actually got some stuff planned out already. Anyways if ya think that I should add KHR then itll be the last one I add, otherwise DGM is the last, and the story can go on.

My stories are pretty character heavy so im sorry if you don't like that


End file.
